Pretenses
by ManOfManyTales
Summary: [Spoilers for KHIII][Oneshot][XigDem][Review!] As the Keyblade War draws ever closer, Demyx begins to question his purpose in the Organization. But soon, Xigbar shows up. The two catch up on old times, and discuss the future. A future, Demyx knows, that will possibly never happen. [Based on a popular fan theory- see inside for details][PLEASE REVIEW!]


**So I posted something on a forum that I noticed about KH III's ending. And the responses I got were all linked to this (apparently) really popular fan theory. I sat and stewed on it for a while, until the muse struck like lightning, and I decided to write a little one-shot based on that theory.**

**SPOILERS FOR **_**KINGDOM HEARTS III**_**'S ENDING AND EPILOGUE!**

**(Also, if you're unfamiliar with the theory, I will share it in the Author's Note below)**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** is the property of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, as are the characters depicted (no Disney characters are featured in this story). I do not own these properties, nor do I profit off of them**.

**Also, please review. I'm something of a review addict, and I love hearing feedback. Favorites are liked and appreciated as well.**

* * *

_**Pretenses**_

"_Demyx,_

_An opportunity has arisen recently, and from this opportunity, I have found that I have a proposition for you. At your earliest possible convenience, I require your presence in Radiant Garden before the day's end._

_If you wish to partake in this opportunity, tell no one you're coming here, and destroy this note. If our efforts are to be fruitful, none of the chosen can known about this._

_I await your arrival,_

_Vexen"_

Demyx read over the note for the fourth time. Vexen? A proposition? Currently, the former ninth member of the original Organization XIII was sitting atop one of the mountainous rock pillars littered throughout the Keyblade Graveyard. Not that he had anywhere else to go. After he had been benched, the Melodious Nocturne didn't really do much of anything. Meanwhile, everyone else was making preparations for this fated, cataclysmic final battle.

... And that was fine with Demyx. Like he'd said back during his time in the first Organization, he was the wrong guy for combat. So if they didn't need him, he wall all too happy to comply. It didn't help make things more exciting though. Since he was a reserve member, he really had nothing to do. And boy, was it boring! Sure, it's not like he was a prisoner. The others did say he was allowed to move about freely. But the lack of a mission did come with the lack of a drive to anything, so it was a self-imposed boredom really.

Demyx sat, legs dangling over the edge of the pillar, sitar laying across his lap. He read the note again, wondering what Vexen could possibly want his help for. He never really associated with the academic. Heck, Demyx could count the number of times they hung out together on one hand... less than one hand.

Nonetheless, the young Nobody was intrigued. Gripping his sitar by the neck, the blonde rose to his feet. He might as well check out what Vexen had to say. It sure beat sitting around doing nothing. And thinking was getting him nowhere.

"_...awaken the ancient keyblade legacy that slumbers within you?"_ If there's one thing Demyx hated from the old days in the first Organization, it was how cryptic Xemnas always was until the last possible second. Seriously, would it hurt to be filled in just once?

Demyx held out his free hand, Vexen's note hovering in his palm. Just what did Vexen have to say that needed to be kept secret from the others. Going along with the instructions, Demyx used his magic, conjuring a bubble that surrounded the note. Twirling his fingers underneath the bubble, a current rushed through the sphere, easily ripping the soaked paper. Demyx continued swirling up the currents within the bubble until the note dissolved away into nothing. The water user then negated the spell, the bubble popped, and the water spilled onto the ground.

He lifted his sitar into both hands once more, absent-mindedly strumming and tuning the kunti as he often did while letting his mind wander. Could he even meet Vexen? Would anyone notice he was gone? He was sure no one would; heck, after his little meeting with Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Xemnas, no one even bothered to give him the time of day. And that really sucked. Recalling his time in the first Organization once again, Demyx at least hoped that _he_ of all people would have dropped by to see him or something.

As he continued to strum away, Demyx heard the familiar "whoosh" of a corridor opening behind him. He didn't bother turning to meet his visitor. Not yet anyway.

"Finally!" A familiar cocky, gravely, arrogant voice called out of the egg-shaped portal. "I was beginning to think I'd never get a chance to see you."

The Nocturne paused, knowing that voice all too well. The blonde dispelled his sitar away and turned around in time to see the portal dissipate. In its wake was a tall, toned man clad in an Organization cloak. Long dark hair– graying in streaks at the top– pulled back into a tight ponytail. And of course, the most striking feature, an eyepatch where his right eye should have been, and a scarred but undeniably handsome face.

"Xigbar!" Demyx didn't even bother to hide the big, excited grin that lit up his face. It had to be a lucky coincidence, right? Demyx thinking about how Xigbar didn't drop by to see him, and he just suddenly shows up?

"Hey kid." Xigbar smirked as he greeted his comrade. Of course it was a smirk. Or a grin sometimes. But Xigbar never smiled. "Long time no see."

"Too long if you ask me." Demyx said, sounding like an impatient child. Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned towards the Freeshooter. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." He pointed a finger accusingly at the taller man.

"Wha? Me?" Xigbar lifted up his hands defensively. "Forget you? Never!" He defended.

"Oh really?" The blonde crossed his arms, sticking his bottom lip out in a cute pout. "Then how come you're just now seeing me?" He asked. "Even Xemnas was ni– polite enough to drop by." He corrected himself quickly.

Xigbar caught his little slip, and chuckled at it. "Hey, I'm sorry. That old man has us all running all over the place, doing all sorts of things. Gotta make sure everything is ready. I only managed to slip away." He paused. "Barely." He added for emphasis.

Demyx paused, as if considering Xigbar's words. There was a merit to them. The blonde had only met Master Xehanort once...when he was revived and made a vessel. But he did come across as the kind of man you didn't want to make angry. Actually, now thinking about it, it did make sense that he was Xemnas' somebody.

"Alright." He finally spoke. "I'll let it go this one time." He conceded.

"Aw, come on." It was Xigbar's turn to pout. "Do you really think I'd leave you at the wayside like that if I had a choice?"

Demyx grinned up at him. Of course he was so transparent, it was why Xigbar was playing back. Demyx practically ran up to the man, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. After a moment's hesitate (or surprise), Xigbar returned the gesture, embracing the petite male. In Xigbar's arms, Demyx lifted himself up to his tip-toes and kissed the sniper's lips. A gesture Xigbar was all too happy to return.

The two stayed like that for sometime. Kissing each other, held in each other's arms. Neither of them knew what had happened or how it had happened, but the two had begun a tryst in their time in the original organization. Sometimes, being with Xigbar almost made it feel like Demyx had a heart after all.

Finally, the kiss broke and Demyx leaned into the taller male, head resting on his chest.

"Like I said, I only managed to barely slip away." He repeated. "And just to make sure I get some time with you, I do have to pretend to be here on business though." Xigbar said quickly.

Demyx pulled away from Xigbar's toned chest. Raising an eyebrow, the Nobody tilted his head.

"The higher ups are furious right now." Xigbar explained. "Apparently, the Heartless was trying to acquire some research from Ansem the Wise." Xigbar said, using "the Heartless" to help differentiate between the two Ansems. Demyx nodded, indicating he was following along, and Xigbar continued. "When he was taken to Twilight Town, the Heartless was attacked by dusks. Needless to say, the top dogs are a little livid."

Xigbar's one golden eye glinted mischievously as he looked down at his "partner" (lover was a term that required a heart). "You aren't trying to betray the organization are you?"

"Wha!?" Demyx gasped. He unwrapped himself from Xigbar, taking a step back. "Me?" He asked. "I didn't even know you guys were doing anything with the real Ansem." He defended. "No one is telling me anything. I got benched!" How many times had Demyx uttered that phrase now?

Xigbar took a step forward and grabbed Demyx's wrists, pulling him back to him. "Relax." He chuckled that smarmy arrogant chuckle of his. "I know it wasn't you." He promised.

"Then why– ?"

Xigbar cut him off. "Like I said, I wanted to see you." He grinned. "But because we're getting close to the zero hour, everyone's a little uptight, especially the old man. Consider my little interrogation official business."

"...Oh." It was all he could say. In a way, it hurt Demyx. In the past, the Nocturne had brought up his own uselessness, his own unimportance. But he always did it in jest. Who can you laugh at if not yourself? But somehow, the idea that wasn't deemed important enough for his lover to visit him... that feeling stung.

"But I'm gonna make it up to you." There was a sincerity in Xigbar's voice. A sincerity that Demyx was sure only he ever got to see. "When this is all over, I'm gonna take you wherever you want to go." Xigbar promised. "It can be like a little vacation."

Demyx crossed his arms, tilting his head. "You've promised that before." He pointed out. "And the last time you promised that, I ended up dy–" he stopped, not wanting to relive that again. "Last time you promised that was before our attack on Radiant Garden." He corrected himself.

"It's not gonna be like that. I prom–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The normally light-hearted Nobody cut off the sniper.

"You guys are all gearing up for this massive battle to end all battles." Demyx pointed out. "And, from what little I've picked up, if the old man gets his way, everything might change forever. You always promise to whisk me away just before things are at their hardest!"

"Demyx..." Xigbar called him by his name. It didn't happen often, but when it did... Demyx just knew he liked the feeling. He liked how it sounded.

The Freeshooter moved slowly until he was right in front of the smaller male. He wrapped his arms slowly around him, pulling him into a tight hug once more.

"We're gonna fight." Xigbar said, bluntly. "The old man is gonna get his way. And then..." he paused, "and then, we'll get everything we've ever wanted." He sighed.

Like he said, Demyx could never stay mad at Xigbar long. Sighing, the blonde returned the hug, clutching at the taller man tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you." He admitted.

"You're not going to." Xigbar shot him his signature, arrogant grin. A sight that brought great comfort to the Nocturne.

In his arms, Demyx felt Xigbar's body suddenly stiffen. Apparently, Xigbar was able to pick up on something that the blonde couldn't.

"Damn." He mumbled under his breath. "Looks like I'm needed again." He sighed.

"Oh..." Was all Demyx said, pouting.

"We're not done talking about this though." Xigbar said. "You gonna be okay?"

Demyx put on a happy masque. "I'll be fine." He reassured the older man. "I'm probably gonna go visit some of the worlds. Clear my head. I mean, it's not like I'm needed here."

Xigbar's own face regained its grin. "Regardless, try not to take too long." He advised. "You never know with the old man. But I'll try to cover for you."

Perfect. Demyx had a cover for visiting Vexen now. "Thanks." He beamed, trying to show he wasn't phased by their earlier discussion.

Xigbar opened a corridor behind him. He turned to walk towards it, but stopped. "Who knows what will happen when Kingdom Hearts opens?" He asked, rhetorically. He turned back to the younger man. "What do you say, after all this is over, you and I get back to looking for our hearts?" He offered.

Demyx pondered the offer. Well, not really. He just made it look like he was. After his (fake) thoughts, he shot the sniper a thumbs up. "I'd like that." He agreed.

Xigbar closed his eye and shook his head, chuckling. "You know, sometimes it makes me wonder..." he said. "If I had my heart, I'd swear I was in love with you." He shamelessly admitted.

Whether he thought the conversation was over, or he didn't want Demyx to get the last word in, the blonde didn't know. Xigbar stepped into the corridor and was gone before he could respond.

Demyx was alone atop the rock pillar once more. Alone with his thoughts.

"_If I had my heart, I'd swear I was in love with you."_

The words rung through the blonde's mind. If he had his heart. The expression soured Demyx's feelings of happiness. He hated being a Nobody. He hated being reminded that they only thought they felt emotions, they didn't legitimately feel them...

... And he hated that both he and Xigbar had to keep up this guise.

Demyx looked back on their relationship. Every meeting. Every joke. Every embrace. Every kiss. How had it come to this? How did they both end up falling so hard for each other? Especially given everything that influenced their lives. A love like theirs shouldn't have been possible. And yet, here they both were.

Of course, when their affair first started, they had to keep it secret. A relationship like theirs was taboo. Frowned upon for so many reasons, none of which Demyx wanted to get into or re-live. And yet, they still decided to go on, being together.

It made Demyx's chest hurt. When it came to Xigbar, he'd made so many mistakes. Kept so many secrets. So many times, he wanted to just drop all the pretenses and tell Xigbar everything, but he had to restrain himself. More than anything else, Demyx was afraid. Afraid his secrets would ruin their relationship. He was afraid that if he told Xigbar the truth, after everything they'd done, everything they'd been through... the damage of Demyx's secrets would be irreparable. And he'd probably loose the Freeshooter again. This time, forever.

Besides, even if he wanted to, Demyx couldn't tell Xigbar yet. Xigbar had a task to perform. And telling him would just lead to him being distracted. Telling him would probably ruin everything they set out to do.

So, despite the vows and the promises, Demyx decided they needed to be apart. Maybe just a little longer. Maybe indefinitely. Who knew? But the blonde couldn't dwell on this much longer. Vexen was waiting for him. The Nocturne summoned a corridor to Radiant Garden, and prepared to step into it.

Demyx turned back. Xigbar's words still ringing in his ears.

"_If I had a heart, I'd swear I was in love with you."_

Demyx knew exactly what he meant. Xigbar had pretenses to keep up. Braig's heart may have been gone, but Demyx knew a heart still beat in Xigbar. Because a heart still beat within his chest too.

Now that he was alone, Demyx could confess his own feelings, because with no one to hear his confession, everything could still play out like it had to.

Turning away from the corridor, the blonde raised his hand to where his former apprentice had been standing just moments ago.

"_If I had a heart, I'd swear I was in love with you."_

"... I love you too Luxu." The Master responded before stepping into the corridor, heading to Radiant Garden.

* * *

**So first of all, I would like to apologize for the quality. Aside form not having a beta, I really had no idea what direction I wanted to take on this story. I knew the big beats I wanted to hit, but a lot of the space in between, I had no idea what to do. So, for one thing, I was making it up as I went along. For another thing, this story came out a lot fluffier than I originally intended.**

**So yeah, the fan theory I was talking about. If you aren't familiar with it, this fan theory that Demyx is actually the Master of Masters. I first heard this theory on a forum, like I said. I pointed out that Demyx was not in the ending with all the other central characters. In fact, after his part in the Roxas subplot, he vanishes altogether. And people introduced me to this theory.**

**As far as I know (because I've never played **_**Union X**_**), this theory has been around at least since the release of **_**Back Cover **_**in the 2.8 release.**

**Like I said, it's not my theory. So I'm not gonna spend this time explaining it. If you're really that curious, look it up. I'm sure there are forums and posts out there that explain it better than I ever could.**

**Please please PLEASE remember to REVIEW! You can favorite the story, you can follow it if you want (it's a oneshot though, so don't expect more if you do), but I love reviews. I love hearing what you guys think.**


End file.
